


Heavy Cross

by deathwailart



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart





	Heavy Cross

When he sets the necklace around her neck that night, it is too heavy, a millstone that drags her down, down, down and she aches for him even as some part of her mind says that the Ezio in her bedroom now is not the Ezio she knows. The one who clambered in and out of her bedroom window without a hint of fear, who kissed her so sweetly and laughed and could turn anything she said into something suggestive.

She traces the A on the necklace and prays for the boy who died with his father and brothers. She is sure she can feel the necklace burning where it rests against her skin but she does not remove it, instead clutching it in her fist.

One day his eyes will be light, his lips curved into a smirk, his gait somewhere between a strut and a swagger. One day.


End file.
